What About You?
by I Hate You When You Breathe
Summary: So here's a one-shot songfic about Finn and Piper. Finn is starting to realize his feelings for Piper, now he wonders how she feels about him.


**hey peoples so i decided to do a song fic, i am going to start writing more and i am going to try and do a couple chapters at a time for other stories so i hope you all enjoy!**

**Storm Hawks (c) Nerd Corps**

**Song:Untitled**

**Artist:Simple Plan**

**Lyrics found at **

_Lryics in Italic Writing_

* * *

Finn was dreaming about Piper again, but all of a sudden he woke up.

_I open my eyes_

He was laying there for a small amount of time before he lifted his head and looked around the room. Adjusting his eyes.

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

Thinking about his dream of that beautiful girl. He has never felt that way about anyone before.

_I can't remember how_

And now that he was, why was he feeling the way he was about Piper?

_I can't remember why_

Finn layed back down in his bed thinking to himself some more.

_I'm lyin' here tonight_

Even if he did love her, he would never have a shot with her. She likes Aerrow.

_And I can't stand the pain_

Why? Why? Why? Why can't he just convince himself that she likes someone else?

_And I can't make it go away_

But, he must know the truth.

_No, I can't stand the pain_

Most guys got the courage to ask the girls they liked out. But with him and Piper it was different.

_How could this happen to me?_

Ya sure, he wasn't a Sky Knight. And he wasn't the best fighter.

_I've made my mistakes_

But he's a Storm Hawk, and always will be.

_Got nowhere to run_

The time passes by as Finn just layed there. Seconds to minutes, minutes to half hours, half hours to hours.

_The night goes on_

The more he thinks, the more he feels unwanted.

_As I'm fadin' away_

Piper must like him a little. Why can't he be the Sky Knight that she adores?

I'm sick of this life

He wants to tell her, he needs to tell her.

_I just wanna scream_

But he can't, for if it goes wrong, everything will change.

_How could this happen to me?_

* * *

The next morning, Finn wakes up and heads to the bridge. The rest of the team is there, including her. They were making the escape plan to free the Screaming Queen's from Cyclonia.

_Everyone's screamin'_

As he trys to get some time alone to talk to Piper, things don't go t well.

_I try to make a sound, but no one hears me_

He's about to crack from not knowing what she feels about him.

_I'm slippin' off the edge_

As Finn starts to say something the wrong thing comes out. "I love you."

_I'm hangin' by a thread_

Everyone looks at him confused. "I mean I love how all of you guys and come up with an awesome plan in minutes," says Finn to cover up the blurt out.

_I wanna start this over again_

* * *

Finn remembers the past, when Piper was always getting on his nerves.

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

But all of a sudden he started seeing her in a different way.

_And I can't explain what happened_

All of the things I've done, that tension between us is now gone. But maybe it doesn't matter any more.

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

Maybe he can, but Piper will always know what he was like. That maybe, he can never changed.

_No, I can't_

* * *

Finn came back from his thoughts while Aerrow was finishing going through the plan. He was sitting right next to her, he will never understand how when you like a girl, she is always on your mind.

_How could this happen to me?_

"Awesome plan Aerrow," said Piper. Finn just looed at her and said, "I agree."

_I've made my mistakes_

"You mean you're agreeing with me?" asked Piper. "Ya, why wouldn't I. I think Aerrow is an awesome explainer," replied Finn.

_Got nowhere to run_

* * *

As the day moves on to sunset, the team starts going to get some rest to wake up early and persuit in the plan early tomorrow morning.

_The night goes on_

Finn is sitting in the same spot where he was earlier that day. Thinking about Piper, and how she looked at Aerrow when he was done telling everyone about the plan.

_As I'm fadin' away_

He wishes he could lead a plan just once, that way Piper could see the new Finn.

_I'm sick of this life_

If Finn could go to the barrier cliffs and yell out that he loves Piper, he would.

_I just wanna scream_

Finn was looking out the windows in the bridge. He then walked out to the balcony outside of the windows he was just looking through. Still thinking about Piper, and what she thinks of him. As well as Aerrow.

_How could this happen to me?_

Well, there was that time when my ride got turned into cheese. At least he didn't smell like the cheese after that.

_I've made my mistakes_

Finn then walked around to the other side of the balcony. There was no way he could leave her.

_Got nowhere to run_

He then looked up at the stars as they were shining in the dark sky. Like a becon of light, just like Piper does when she walks into a room.

_The night goes on_

He then looks back at the bridge to find the ship on auto-pilot as Stork went to the bathroom. He then looked forward in the same direction as the condor was heading. To Cyclonia.

_As I'm fading away_

"I would like to see how Piper reacts to me being the Sky Knight for once," said Finn to himself.

_I'm sick of this life_

"It's jut not fair, what does Aerrow have that I don't?" he said again.

_I just wanna scream_

"But she's stolen my heart, and I must know what she thinks of me. No more hiding," said Finn as he went inside to get some sleep, ready to confront Piper about his feelings for her. And how she feels about him.

_How could this happen to me?_

**

* * *

**

Ok, there you go! hope you all enjoyed and R&R! :D


End file.
